Franklin's New Girl
by cowvensfn91
Summary: Frankiln stills remains friends and business partners with Michael and Trevor but he finds himself entering a new chapter in his life, a new girlfriend. Will it be the change of pace he's looking for? What obsticles will the couple face along the way? Find Out! First Fanfic ever written. Would love to see reviews and opinions. T for now, but it might change to M in later chapters.
1. 6 Months Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Rockstar.**

** Chapter 1**

"Hello." A man said answering his phone.

"Hi Franklin." A woman called. "I'm just calling to tell that I am getting married tomorrow."

"Oh." Franklin said. "Well i'm very happy for you Tanisha and I hope he treats you right."

"Thanks Franklin." Tanisha said. "That means a lot. There is a woman out there for you Franklin, but you gotta grow up and stop doing childish things." Tanisha said.

"Alright, alright." Franklin dismissed. "Like I said, i'm happy for you and I wish you well."

"Take care of yourself Franklin." Tanisha said before Franklin put his phone in his pocket.

It has been 6 months since Operation Deathwish. Franklin was just sitting on the couch at his Vinewood Hills home thinking about the words Tanisha was thinking that he should get back into the dating game, but he decided to put that into the back of his mind, for now. He is a successful owner to the Downtown Cab Co, Smoke in the Water, Los Santos Customs, and Clinton Towing. He is also part owner of the Los Santos Golf Club with his friends and business partners, Michael, Trevor, and Lamar.

Michael is a producer over at Solomon Studios in Los Santos. He is the owner of three movie theaters. He owns the Doppler, the Tivoli Cinema, and the Ten Cent Theatre. He shows movies once they're out in theaters, but he also shows old movies that made in from the 40s to the 70s. He has a wife named Amanda and has grown kids whose names are Jimmy and Tracey. Michael and his family were at odds over each other, but after many weeks of counseling, things seem to be normal for the De Santa family.

Trevor Phillips is meth kingpin and the owner of the Vanilla Unicorn over at the Strawberry district part of Los Santos. He owns his own company called Trevor Phillips Enterprises. He made a hostile takeover of Merryweather Security which he now merges with his own company. His employees guards him from enemies such as the motorcycle gang known as the Lost and the Ballas. Trevor used to live at a trailer in Sandy Shores and at the Vanilla Unicorn, but he found out that Devin Weston's house beats both of those places. So he decided to move there. Trevor has a woman in his life named Lily Madrazo. Trevor wanted Patrica to be in his life again so he his men one night invaded the Madrazo home. He was about to kidnap Patrica when he saw that Martin and Patrica had a daughter. Lily home from college at Liberty City University. She was a woman in her early 20s and looked mostly like a younger version of Patrica. Instead of going for Patrica, Trevor killed her and Martin, kidnapped Lily, and brainwashed her into becoming his wife.

Lamar was an old friend of Franklin's. Him and Franklin worked as repo men for a car dealership owned by a Armenian businessman named Simeon Yetarian. Unfortunately, Lamar and Franklin were fired for stealing a bike from a repo which Franklin owns now. After Operation Deathwish and with a little help from Franklin, Lamar now owns the same dealership from which they worked. His business is called "Davis Motors". The previous owner, Simeon, was arrested and charged for credit fraud, extortion, and loansharking. He was sentenced to 25 years in prison.

Moments later, Franklin got from off the couch and got ready to go to his businesses and collect his weekly payments.

"Alright Chop," Franklin said to his Doberman. I gotta go and make my weekly rounds. I'll feed you later when I get back."

"Woof." Chop said.

Franklin then headed out the door, got on his motorcycle, and went to make his rounds.

**AN: In the game, Chop is a Rotwellier, but I decided to make him a Doberman because they seem so more badass. Anyway please R&R.**


	2. Somebody New

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait and I still don't own GTA.**

**Chapter 2**

**Franklin's first stop was at his towing company, Clinton Towing. He then looked up the log book in his computer and found out that he towed 121 cars this week. 60 cars were abandoned, 40 had parking violations, 20 cars were picked up from accident scenes, and one had to be rescued from the tracks. Franklin collected his pay of $60,500 and went on with his rounds.**

**His next stop was at the Downtown Cab Company. A little over fifty thousand dollars worth of fares were racked in this week with no incidents involving fare dodgers. Franklin collected his $1,200 and paid the rest to his employees. He also had a meeting with the drivers about turning the cabs they have now into hybrid taxis. The switch alone would save the cab company a lot of money on fuel.**

**Los Santos Customs was next up on his list. It was Franklin's only business that was having it's ups and downs. He approached his head detailer/mechanic, Cesar Vialpando Jr. Cesar was a half black half Mexican man who was a little over 6 feet and was about Franklin's age. His father, Cesar Sr., was a ex gang member of the Varrios Los Aztecas and he currently owns a construction company in Los Santos his mother, Kendel was an ex member of the Grove Street Families and currently works for a music production company owned by her brother, Carl Johnson.**

**"So Ces, how much profit have the garage gained this week?" Franklin asked Cesar Jr. **

**"Monday and Wednesday were our best days yet boss." Cesar Jr said. "We had about 50 repair orders and 20 modification orders from all 4 garages." Cesar Jr explained. **

**"Now that's some news I want to hear." Franklin said. **

**"Let me go ahead and give you your cut." Cesar Jr said.**

**"Actually, I kinda forgot that your birthday was coming up, so i'm giving you that as your birthday bonus along with a raise." Franklin said to Cesar Jr. **

**"Oh snap!" Cesar Jr said with excitement. "You're giving me a two thousand dollar bonus?"**

**"I sure am homie." Franklin said. "Now go on and take the rest of the week off." Franklin told him.**

**"Thanks boss." Cesar said. "My family throwing a huge birthday bash for me and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Cesar Jr asked.**

**"Sure homie." Franklin said. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go and check out how Smoke on the Water is doing. Franklin said. Franklin and Cesar Jr both exchanged goodbyes and Franklin headed over to Smoke in the Water.**

**When Franklin got to Smoke on the Water, Franklin noticed a sign on the door from one his employees saying that he had went on break and he'll be back in a half an hour. What he also noticed that he left the door unlocked. **

**"I have got to remind that guy to lock the door." Franklin said to himself. "There is too much pot that is too valuable for it to get stolen."**

**Franklin then headed to the safe in his office to collect his weekly earnings and take about a few pounds of weed home for himself. Just then, a young woman, about the age of 20, came into the shop.**

**The young woman was about 5 feet 7 inches with an hour glass figure. She had smooth brown skin just like Franklin's. She had long black hair that went down to her neck which was wrapped with a dark blue bandana. The eyes the woman had were dark brown with contacts in front of them. She had on a black tee shirt with a pink peace symbol on the front, a jean skirt, and sandals the matched the same color as her bandana.**

**"Welcome to Smoke on the Water." Franklin greeted. "How may I help you today?"**

**"Yes, I heard you guys do prescriptions." The young woman said.**

**"Yes we sure do." Franklin said. Here at Smoke in the Water, we not only sell pot recreationally, but we also sell pot for medicinal use. All I need is your prescription and your Canibus card."**

**The young woman handed both of the items Franklin needed to fill out her order.**

**"What's your name?" Franklin asked.**

**"Angie Collins." The woman said. **

**"Hi Angie," Franklin said. My name is Franklin Clinton. So, are you from around here?" **

**"No." Angie replied. "I moved here from San Fierro yesterday. I live out in Vinewood Hills."**

**"Well what a coincidence, I live up there too." Franklin said. **

**"That's neat." Angie said. Angie tried to remember Franklin from this morning. "Wait, you don't happen to own that badass green motorcycle I seen this morning." Angie said.**

**"Yeah, that was me." Franklin admitted. "It's not my only only ride though. I also drive a White Buffalo."**

**"That's cool." Angie said.**

**"Well, here is your prescription." Franklin said while giving it to her.**

**"Thanks." Angie said.**

**Before Angie headed out the door, Franklin said, "How about I take you out on a date?"**

**"That would be lovely." Angie replied. **

**"How does Friday at seven sound?" Franklin said. **

**"Friday at seven it is then." Angie said.**

**"Cool." Franklin said. "See you then."**

**"See ya." Angie had said before she left the shop.**

**Franklin was about to close up shop when he heard his smartphone rang. It was his friend and business partner Michael De Santa.**

**"Hey M, what's up." Franklin said.**

**"Hey F," Michael said. "I was wondering if you haven't forgot about our club board meeting tonight." **

**"No Michael, I haven't forgot." Franklin said.**

**"Good." Michael said. "The meeting is over at my house tonight. I got big plans about the future of the club. Oh, and bring that guy you sometimes hang out with, Leonard, Luke, whatever his name was when we saved from the sawmill."**

**"You mean Lamar." Franklin corrected.**

**"Right." Michael said. "Anyway, we plan to make him a board member in tonight's meeting."**

**"Oh, for real." Franklin said with excitement in his voice. "Lamar would very pleased to hear that news."**

**"I know," Michael said. "but don't tell him. Let it be a surprise. T's coming too by the way." **

**"Alright then Michael. See you tonight." Franklin said before he hung up. **

**Franklin then closed up shop and gone to Davis Motors to pick up Lamar for the meeting. **


	3. The Meeting

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was very busy. Anyway, here's another chapter and... I still don't own GTA (I gotta win a few lotteries to even buy the rights to it).**

Chapter 3

About a few moments later, Franklin pulled up at the parking lot of Davis Motors, the car dealership owned by his lifelong friend, Lamar Davis. Franklin then took a moment and reminisce the times where him and Lamar were doing repos under a man named Simeon Yuterian, before the time he got made.

"Franklin, come on in, let me try and make a sale and then we'll talk." Lamar told Franklin.

Franklin then went inside and as he went in, he sees his friend about to make a sale by trying to a black Cavalcade to a tall black man who mostly resembles Franklin.

"How about I show you this 2014 Black Cavalcade right here." Lamar said as he was showing the SUV to his customer. "It got aniline full-leather first- and second-row seats, heated and cooled cupholders, leather-wrapped instrument panel and trim, dual front headrest DVD screens with rear entertainment systems feature a total of 3 LCD screens, which is also ideal for somebody who wants to catch a flick while on the road, and it's easy on gas."

"Hmm. Those are some pretty good features, but the wife wants something in the minivan says it's safer for the kids than an SUV" The customer said.

"Minivan?" Lamar said with a surprised look on his face. "Your wife wants one of those "supposedly safe vehicles"? Now did you know that 9 out of 10 families would recommend an SUV than a minivan? SUVs are so safe now, that it's now the new normal for families big and small. Hell, minivans used to be big for soccer moms, but now since they heard SUVs are so safe now, they started transporting kids in them. Now sir, let me ask you this question: Would you want your kids safe in an SUV or a minivan?"

"Dude, you just blew my mind. I'm taking this car. Gotta protect my little homies while i'm on the road." The customer decided.

"Now that's what i'm talking about." Lamar said with excitement. "Let me bring you over to Calvin so he'll get you driving on the road."

Lamar and the customer headed down to Calvin's office just to find that his salesman/repoman had disappeared without a trace.

"Sam, have you seen Calvin?" Lamar asked a young short white man who appeared to be in his early 30s.

"Uh, I think he went on break." The worker replied.

"WHAT!?" Lamar said furiously. "His ass was supposed to be here 2 hours ago."

Just then, a short black man who looked at least in his mid 20s came thru the door moving wobbly and had the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"CALVIN!" Lamar said furiously. "Where the hell have you been? Your break ended two hours ago!"

"Oh hey bossman." Calvin said slurring his words. "I was working, but this hot girl wanted to test drive the red Buffalo. The reason I was late is that me and her had a couple of beers and we both got laid in the car."

"Calvin," Lamar stressed. "I've been telling you time and time again not to drink and have sex with customers while test driving. Now, because this is your third offense, I gotta fire your ass."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA TELL MY PAROLE OFFICER!?" Calvin said furiously.

"Tell him you got fired for pissing me off." Lamar said. "Now get the hell out of my store."

The ex salesman/repoman then left Davis Motors and never looked back.

"Damn man." Frankin said. That was real deep right there."

"I know right." Lamar said. "That homie was one of my best employees too."

"And that sales pitch wasn't that bad either." Franklin said.

"That's how I get these rides off the lot." Lamar told him.

"Hey, think you can close up shop early? Michael is calling a club board meeting at his house." Franklin asked.

"Ah, so I finally get to see sneaky dude's house. Is crazy dude coming?" Lamar asked.

"Yeah Trevor gonna be there." Franklin said.

"Alright, let me get this customer signed and get him driving his new Cavalcade off the lot. Lamar told Franklin.

"Cool." Franklin said.

"Hey everybody," Lamar announced to his employees. "I'm closing up shop early. We got a three day weekend so the shop's closed tomorrow, but be back here bright and early Monday ready to sell and repo rides. Now go home."

The employees clocked out, said there goodbyes, and head on home. Lamar got his customer signed and he headed home with his new SUV. Then Franklin and Lamar both got on Franklin's motorcycle and headed over to Michael's house in Rockford Hills.

When they both got to Michael's house, the sun was getting ready to set and Franklin and Lamar were having a conversation.

"So, Franklin, you plan on getting back into the dating game? I can hook you up with somebody from the neighborhood." Lamar offered.

"Actually homie, your matchmaking skills aren't needed." Franklin said. "I met someone over at Smoke in the Water."

"Oh yeah," Lamar said with a surprised look on his face. "What's her name?"

"Angie Collins." Franklin said. "She came to Los Santos from San Fierro not too long ago. Me and her are going to go out tomorrow night."

"Well i'm happy for you my homie." Lamar said offering his congratulations.

"So when are you going to get yourself a future Mrs. Lamar Davis?" Franklin told Lamar.

"I don't know." Lamar said. "When I do though, you'll be the first to know so we can plan a double date."

"Alright homie." Franklin said.

Just as Franklin and Lamar were finishing up their conversation, a dark red Jeep style pickup with headlights attached on the top pulled up at the driveway. Out of the truck came a white man who was in his mid 40s, had hair styled like a mohawk, had black shades over his eyes, and had a black suit, black pants, and black shoes on.

"Here come Trevor now." Franklin said.

"Whatup my n-words!" Trevor greeted Franklin and Lamar.

"Hey crazy dude." Lamar greeted back.

"How's my Vanilla Unicorn's number one customer been doing?"

"Nothing much homie. I'm just chilling." Lamar said

"Hey Trevor." Franklin said while giving Trevor some dap.

"How's it going F?" Trevor said

"Nothing much." Franklin replied.

"Well gentleman, " Trevor said. "I believe we should head on inside. We can't keep the Chairman of the Board waiting.

When Franklin, Lamar and Trevor headed inside, a man who was in the same age range as Trevor, had brown hair, and was wearing a gray suit with gray pants, a white shirt, and black shoes approached the men.

"Good evening gentlemen." The man said.

"Hey Michael." Both Franklin and Trevor greeted.

"Not a bad place you got here Michael. " Lamar complimented.

"Thanks Lenny." Michael said

"Lamar." Lamar corrected.

"Right. Lamar." Michael said. "Anyway, I called you all here today because I got big plans for the club. Now, if you guys would follow me to the dining room table, I would like to show you what the club would look like after everything's complete."

"Wait a minute," Franklin said. "Where's your family at? We want to keep this a secret til the big announcement tomorrow."

"Amanda and Tracey are at the mall and I got no clue where Jimmy is, so we're good for about two to three hours." Michael said.

The guys went to Michael's dining room table where there was a model of what the club would look like after additions and renovations. The club will feature four tennis courts, a spa, sauna, a bar, a dining area, and a lounge for receptions and other big parties.

"Uh, Michael, where's the strip club area? No country club would be complete without adding a strip club." Trevor proposed.

"Trevor," Michael said. Please for the love of all that it's holy, what country club on Earth has a strip club area?"

"I can't name any, but we will be the first one on Earth to do that." Trevor said.

"Ok, the idea is a no for now, but we will get back to that in the future." Michael said.

"Besides crazy dude, if that gets built, think of the money lost from the Vanilla Unicorn." Lamar said.

"Hmm. Good point. Alright, i'm dropping the idea for now." Trevor said.

"Good." Michael said. "Now, I got a lot of suggestion cards from the members and they all said they wanted more for the club and I'm hoping adding these features would meet the members' needs. This club can be more than a club where people can play golf. I want this club to be a club where can relax and not worry about there personal problems.

"Sounds like one hell of a proposal to me." Franklin said. "Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Michael's proposal say aye."

The guys all agreed.

"Motion carried." Franklin said. Michael, let us know when the groundbreaking ceremony is."

"I will text y'all the date." Michael said.

"YOU CAN'T BRING DOWN THE J-DOG! I'M THE MASTER OF GAMING!" A voice from upstairs said.

"Jimmy." Michael angrily said under his breath."

"I thought everybody was out." Franklin said.

"I thought so too." Michael said as he marched upstairs to Jimmy's room.

As Michael got upstairs, Michael saw his son who resembles him a bit but with red hair playing a violent video game loudly.

"Jimmy! I thought you were out!" Michael said.

"Yeah I was out. Jimmy said. "I went down to Smoke in the Water and got me some pot and I bought this cool video game that just came out."

"Is this what you are going to do with your life, smoke weed and play video games." Michael said to his son.

"Sort of." Jimmy said.

"Well it ends today. Right now, your ass is going to look for a job. Michael said.

"Oh man." Jimmy said.

"Don't aw man me." Michael said. "In fact, wait right here."

Michael then headed back downstairs to discuss his friends about Jimmy.

"Okay guys, before you leave, I just want to ask this one question: Do any of you have any "help wanted" signs for Jimmy?"

"Well I can't have Jimmy at the Unicorn yet, but if he has any flying skills, I can have him to a dealer south of the border from here." Trevor suggested.

"I can't have Jimmy traffic any weapons, T." Michael said.

"Does he have any towing skills?" Franklin said.

"No." Michael said.

"I can have him work at Smoke in the Water."

"Your merchandise will be gone in a week."

"I can give him a job at the cab company."

"There's a thought right there."

"I have a job opening at my car dealership. " Lamar spoke up.

"What do you do at your dealership. " Michael asked.

"Well we just sell cars and if the owners don't pay, we repo them." Lamar said.

"Not a bad idea." Michael said. "Jimmy, get your ass down here!"

"Yeah dad?" Jimmy said as he was coming downstairs.

"I found a job for you." Michael said.

"I own a dealership near Strawberry where we not only sell cars, we repo them too. Meaning, you have to get your hands dirty." Lamar said.

"Sounds cool." Jimmy said.

"In order to prove yourself to me and gain my trust, I want you to wax each and every one of the rides. Just think of it as a test." Lamar said.

"Sounds cool." Jimmy said.

"Good. I"ll see you on Monday morning. Lamar said.

"See ya then." Jimmy said.

"Jim." Lamar said.

"Yeah." Jimmy said.

"One more thing; you need some certification to be a salesman and a repo agent. There's a school online where you can get certification. Come to the dealership with papers, and you get a raise."

"Ok then. I'll do that." Jimmy said.

**R&R. Chapter 4 will be up soon**


End file.
